


In Da Club (2 Fast Remix)

by dirty_diana



Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Car Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-14
Updated: 2004-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirty_diana/pseuds/dirty_diana
Summary: Rome can't take Brian anywhere.





	In Da Club (2 Fast Remix)

The doors to Rome's navy blue S2000 click open, with a flashing of headlights in the dark parking lot. He is about to open the driver side when he hears Brian's voice behind him, raised slightly over the deep bass beat coming from the club.

"Hey, Rome. Where you going?"

"I'm going home, Brian." Rome speaks slowly, putting his annoyance into each syllable. He didn't turn around. 

"But the party's not over." Brian takes a step forward, then loses balance and almost crashes into him. He leans his whole body weight on Rome, smelling of tequila and Marlboro lights.

Rome says, "You're drunk, bro."

Brian smiles easily and pressed himself closer. "Yeah, exactly. Who's going to drive me home if you leave? Stay."

"Maybe your new friend can drive you."

"My new..." behind confused blue eyes, Brian's mind struggles to make the connection. "You mean Sarah? Oh. She's cool, man. You'd like her."

Rome doubts it. "I'm going. But you have fun." And he tries to move, but Brian's got him pinned against the side of his car, breath hot on his neck.

"Stay," he whispers. Running one hand up the dark muscle of Rome's arm, and down the front of his shirt.

"Hey," Rome says, "we talked about this, Brian. I'm not into this any more. Remember?"

"I remember. But that was three weeks ago."

"Four," Rome corrects him. "It was four weeks ago, and I haven't changed my mind. I meant it, okay?"

"You didn't mean it any of the other times," Brian answers, and he's got his hand underneath Rome's shirt now, stroking his nipples, body pressed so close that Rome is starting to lose focus. "Why are you playing like you don't want me, man?"

It's a good question. It's a very good question, and while Rome's thinking about it Brian kisses him. Pushes his tongue into Rome's mouth, hungry and restless. And while Rome's thinking about that, Brian takes hold of Rome's hands, brings them around to rest on the curve of Brian's ass.

"Stay," Brian whispers again.

There's a girl across the parking lot, staring at them. She's wearing a red haltertop, and when Rome grins at her she blushes dark enough to match the colour of her shirt, then disappears.

"You want me," Brian is saying, as he licks his lips and tastes Rome's skin, just above the open collar of his shirt. "So stop playing around."

Rome groans out loud, cause he's hard now, so hard pressed against Brian's thigh, and Brian won't let him go. "I'm not the one who's playing, bro." 

"You keep saying that. But you like it when I play."

"I don't."

"You love it when I play." Brian thrusts his hips against Rome, teasing the hardness of Rome's cock inside his pants, once, twice. "You fucking love it."

"I don't," Rome says again, cause he can't concentrate and can't think of anything else to say. Brian laughs in his ear, and Rome's fingers brush against the fabric in his hands, rough blue denim. "Brian," he moans gently.

Brian laughs again, and steps back a couple inches. "Come back inside." 

*

Rome's still complaining when Brian leads him back into the club, packed and dark except for bouncing white lights.

"Man," he says, "I don't even like this song. And it's hot in here."

Brian is buying a drink at the bar, something clear and sweet. He steps closer to Rome, almost touching, and presses his drink against Rome's coffee skin. The bottle trails up his arm, cold and damp with condensation. Rome shivers involuntarily. "It is hot," Brian agrees with a grin.

Rome nods, watching Brian smile and thinking to himself that tonight will for sure be the last time. 

"Hey, there you are, you bad boy. I was looking everywhere." And suddenly there's a girl hanging on Brian's arm, all long legs and dark hair and dark eyes, in other words Brian's type exactly.

"Hey, Sarah." Brian smiles at her. "I didn't go anywhere."

"Good. I would have been lonely without you."

Rome watches as she presses herself against him, Brian's hand coming around to grab the smooth round curve of her ass. "Yeah?" he asks.

"Yeah." She flashes him a honeyed smile.

Rome rolls his eyes. He is tired of this, really fucking tired of this. With one hand he reaches out and grabs Brian by the arm, grips him tight enough to bruise and pulls him away.

"Brian's got to go, okay, Sarah?" 

And before Sarah can nod her confused pretty head Roman's pulling Brian across the floor, through the crowd. 

"Bro, that was rude." Brian says. Rome is pushing him into a corner, hard against a wall that's trembling with a salsa beat.

"Not half as rude as it's about to get," Rome answers, and kisses him. It's a hard, fast kiss, like an electric shock. Brian's mouth is still cool and wet from the drink, tasting vaguely like lemonade.

Brian lets himself be kissed for a moment, before pushing back, his lips rough and demanding. Rome's arms reach around Brian as he kisses him again, fucks Brian mouth with his tongue until they're both breathless. Brian reaches down towards the front of his pants, but Rome shakes his head. "I got a couple things to teach you tonight."

"Yeah?" Brian asks.

"Yeah," Rome answers, as he slides open the zipper to Brian's jeans. Brian leans forward, his mouth by Rome's ear, and begins to sing along to the current song in heavily accented Spanish. Rome understands just enough to get that it's very, very dirty.

Brian's not wearing any underwear, his cock sliding hard and damp into Roman's hand. Rome rubs his thumb along the shaft, and Brian breaks off singing long enough to moan gently. Rome's hand circles Brian's cock with a rough pumping motion. Brian's fingers pinch him hard where they rest on Rome's hip, the two of them pressed close together in the small space, Brian groaning louder and thrusting into his hand. Thrusting harder, faster, until Brian closes his eyes and leans his head against the wall. He runs his tongue over his lower lip, and Rome knows that look, knows it well. He closes his hand over the tip of Brian's cock, as Brian comes hot and wet in his palm.

All around them people are dancing and grinding to the beat, oblivious as Brian struggles to catch his breath. 

Rome kisses him briefly. "Let's go."

*

Brian's Mustang is parked, with the top down, in the furthest end of the club's wide parking lot. Brian has been in Miami for months, but he still lives like he's being chased by the cops. Like any moment he might have to start running again. He keeps lube in his glove compartment, in between the extra strength tylenol and enough cash for two full tanks of gas.

Rome still dreams about prison, and he doesn't tease him about it. When he climbs into the back seat, Brian climbs in on top of him, almost losing balance as he does so.

Rome wraps a strong arm around Brian's waist, to steady him. "Bro, you are so fucking drunk."

"Nah," Brian says easily, as Rome's fingers slip underneath his tshirt. He is sitting in Rome's lap, their legs intertwined along the length of the seat. Brian leans back, moving gently, grinding against Rome's cock, hard inside his jeans. His fingers dig into the leather-covered seat, to steady himself.

Rome lets out a groan, as he struggles for control. "Stop that."

Brian laughs, and bends his head, as Rome runs his tongue along the back of his neck, tasting salt. "Make me," he whispers.

Rome grunts, tightens his hands around Brian's hips, and pushes Brian forward, both their legs tangled underneath them. Brian lets out a groan, as his thighs slam hard against the far car door. 

"You mean like that?" Rome asks. Rough fingers pull at the waist of Brian's jeans, tugging them down over his ass, scratching skin.

Brian just chuckles, low in his throat.

Rome's pulling at the zipper of his own jeans now, rubbing his cock against Brian's bare skin, hard and leaking wet. Brian groans, head tipping back, mouth just open, as Rome slicks his cock, then pushes the tip of two light fingers inside him. "You've been driving me crazy all damn night. You know that?"

"Only all night?" Brian whispers, as Rome's fingers push deeper inside him. He moans again, a moan that gets half caught in his throat, as Rome's mouth bites gently at the back of his neck. Rome loves that sound, he spent a long time learning how to make Brian make that sound, and it's all the invitation that he needs. He grabs hold of Brian's hips, and thrusts into him.

Rome's jerking hard, his cock buried so deep, too close to the edge to be gentle. Brian doesn't care, just rocks back against him, moaning with each thrust. Rome pushes into him again, then again, then groans out loud and pulls out because he knows it's time, and then he's watching himself come, spurting hot and thick and wet, all over Brian's pale smooth skin.

*

"I love you," Brian says in a low voice, as Rome helps him pull on his jeans.

Rome rolls his eyes, because Brian is always this sentimental after he's been fucked. "Shut up, bro. You're embarrassing yourself."

"No, really." Brian pulls him closer, to whisper in his ear. "I love you. I know I don't always act like it, but I do."

Rome kisses him, a hot wet kiss, then just says, "get in the front. I'll drive you home."

~fin.


End file.
